2008 Boston Red Sox season
The Boston Red Sox' 2008 season began on March 25, in Tokyo, Japan for the MLB Japan Opening Day 2008. The Red Sox were attempting to become the first repeat World Series Champions since the 1999-2000 New York Yankees and also be the first repeat Champions of the 21st century. They also tried to become World Series Champions three times in five years. At the 2008 MLB All Star Game 7 Red Sox players were selected. The Red Sox clinched a spot in the American League Division Series with their 5-4 win over the Cleveland Indians. On September 28, the Red Sox officially retired Johnny Pesky's number 6 jersey. The Boston Red Sox defeated the Los Angeles Angels of Anaheim in the ALDS and as of October 19, were tied 3-3 with the Tampa Bay Rays in the ALCS. Jed Lowrie of the Boston Red Sox became the fourth rookie in MLB history to end a postseason series by a walk-off hit.Lowrie sends Red Sox back to ALCS They were, however, beat 3-1 in Game 7 on October 19. Regular season Season standings Roster Record vs. Opponents Game log * At Tokyo Dome in Tokyo, Japan, see MLB Japan Opening Day 2008 |- | April |- | May |- | June |- | July |- | August |- | September |} * 12 innings. |- valign="top" | ALCS vs. Tampa Bay Rays * 11 innings. |} Player stats Batters Note: G = Games played; AB = At Bats; R = Runs scored; H = Hits; 2B = Doubles; 3B = Triples; HR = Home runs; RBI = Runs batted in; AVG = Batting average; SB = Stolen bases; '''Bold' indicates leader in category.'' Pitchers Note: W = Wins; L = Losses; ERA = Earned run average; G = Games pitched; GS = Games started; SV = Saves; IP = Innings pitched; R = Runs allowed; ER = Earned runs allowed; BB = Walks allowed; K = Strikeouts {| border="1" cellpadding="2" cellspacing="0" class="wikitable sortable" |- ! bgcolor="#DDDDFF" width="19%" | Player ! bgcolor="#DDDDFF" width="7%" | W ! bgcolor="#DDDDFF" width="7%" | L ! bgcolor="#DDDDFF" width="7%" | ERA ! bgcolor="#DDDDFF" width="7%" | G ! bgcolor="#DDDDFF" width="7%" | GS ! bgcolor="#DDDDFF" width="7%" | SV ! bgcolor="#DDDDFF" width="7%" | IP ! bgcolor="#DDDDFF" width="7%" | R ! bgcolor="#DDDDFF" width="7%" | ER ! bgcolor="#DDDDFF" width="7%" | BB ! bgcolor="#DDDDFF" width="7%" | K |- align="center" | || 4 || 2 || 5.55 || 47 || 0 || 0 || 48.2 || 32 || 30 || 35 || 49 |- align="center" | || 12 || 10 || 4.03 || 27 || 27 || 0 || 174.1 || 80 || 78 || 34 || 172 |- align="center" | || 1 || 0 || 3.60 || 1 || 1 || 0 || 5.0 || 2 || 2 || 1 || 3 |- align="center" | || 2 || 9 || 6.75 || 16 || 15 || 0 || 76.0 || 63 || 57 || 41 || 72 |- align="center" | || 4 || 2 || 4.78 || 8 || 8 || 0 || 49.0 || 26 || 26 || 10 || 26 |- align="center" | || 4 || 2 || 3.92 || 7 || 7 || 0 || 39.0 || 23 || 17 || 10 || 27 |- align="center" | || 0 || 0 || 10.50 || 7 || 0 || 0 || 6.0 || 7 || 7 || 3 || 4 |- align="center" | || 1 || 2 || 3.27 || 73 || 0 || 2 || 74.1 || 28 || 27 || 28 || 72 |- align="center" | || 1 || 0 || 4.05 || 4 || 0 || 0 || 6.2 || 5 || 3 || 1 || 5 |- align="center" | || 1 || 3 || 5.58 || 32 || 0 || 2 || 30.2 || 23 || 19 || 23 || 25 |- align="center" | || 16 || 6 || 3.21 || 33 || 33 || 0 || 210.1 || 78 || 75 || 66 || 152 |- align="center" | || 2 || 0 || 2.43 || 70 || 0 || 0 || 59.1 || 18 || 16 || 27 || 38 |- align="center" | || 6 || 5 || 3.16 || 36 || 9 || 0 || 88.1 || 31 || 31 || 40 || 68 |- align="center" | || 18 || 3 || 2.90 || 29 || 29 || 0 || 167.2 || 58 || 54 || 94 || 154 |- align="center" | || 3 || 2 || 2.61 || 64 || 0 || 1 || 62.0 || 18 || 18 || 23 || 60 |- align="center" | || 5 || 4 || 2.34 || 67 || 0 || 41 || 69.1 || 24 || 18 || 8''' || 77 |- align="center" | || 0 || 1 || 11.68 || 6 || 2 || 0 || 12.1 || 17 || 16 || 5 || 11 |- align="center" | || 1 || 0 || 7.85 || 12 || 0 || 0 || 18.1 || 16 || 16 || 7 || 13 |- align="center" | || 0 || 0 || 21.60 || 2 || 0 || 0 || 1.2 || 4 || 4 || 2 || 1 |- align="center" | || 0 || 1 || 6.39 || 9 || 0 || 0 || 12.2 || 12 || 9 || 9 || 6 |- align="center" | || 4 || 4 || 5.66 || 47 || 0 || 1 || 49.1 || 32 || 31 || 20 || 32 |- align="center" | || 10 || 11 || 4.13 || 30 || 30 || 0 || 181.0 || 89 || 83 || 60 || 117 |- align="center" | || 0 || 0 || 16.62 || 1 || 1 || 0 || 4.1 || 8 || 8 || 1 || 1 |- align="center" class="unsortable" | '''Totals || 95 || 67 || 4.01 || 162 || 162 || 47 || 1446.1 || 694 || 645 || 548 || 1185 * indicates player led their respectable league in that certain category ** indicates player led all of baseball in that certain category Led team in starters ERA Led in team ERA Allowed fewest runs as a starter for the Red Sox Led team in runs allowed. Led team in walks allowed. Led starters in walks allowed. Awards and honors *Jon Lester, Hutch Awardhttp://www.baseball-almanac.com/awards/aw_hut.shtml 2008 Major League Baseball All-Star Game Farm system * Class AAA: Pawtucket Red Sox (International League; Ron Johnson, manager) * Class AA: Portland Sea Dogs (Eastern League; Arnie Beyeler, manager) * Class A: Lancaster JetHawks (California League; Chad Epperson, manager) * Class A: Greenville Drive (South Atlantic League; Kevin Boles, manager) * Class SS-A: Lowell Spinners (New York-Penn League; Gary DiSarcina, manager) * Rookie: GCL Red Sox (Gulf Coast League; Dave Tomlin, manager) References Category:Boston Red Sox seasons Boston Red Sox Category:American League Wild Card champion seasons